There is a continuum of cheese products which exist between those products which are considered to be natural, such as cheddar cheese, and those which are highly processed by heat and contain non-dairy components, such as pasteurized process cheese food. In the center of the continuum are cheese products which are considered to be natural, but which utilize heat processing and manipulation of the curd, such as pasta filata cheese.
The basic concept of the invention disclosed herein is that a variety of natural cheese products can be made starting with a single fat free curd if that curd is subjected to a downstream process in which ingredients including flavor, color and texture modifiers are incorporated into the melted product. The melted product is molded into a standard form which can be then cut and wrapped like conventional natural cheese. The method of the invention has been termed the melt-and-mold process.
Processed cheese products containing a substantial level of fat are well known in the food industry and Standards of Identity have been established by the United States Food and Drug Administration for several types of processed cheese products.
In accordance with the Standards of Identity, pasteurized processed cheese is the food prepared by comminuting and mixing, with the aid of heat, one or more natural cheeses of the same or two or more varieties. Specifically excluded from use in the preparation of pasteurized processed cheese, however, are cream cheese, neufchatel cheese, cottage cheese, low fat cottage cheese, cottage cheese dry curd, cooked cheese, hard grating cheese, semisoft part-skim cheese, part-skim spice cheese and skim milk cheese. The pasteurized processed cheese is prepared by heating the natural cheese with an emulsifying agent while mixing into a homogeneous plastic mass. During its preparation, pasteurized processed cheese is heated for not less than 30 seconds at a temperature of not less than 150.degree. F. The moisture content of pasteurized processed cheese cannot be more than 43%, except that the moisture content of pasteurized process washed curd cheese or pasteurized process colby cheese cannot be more than 40%. The moisture content of pasteurized process Swiss cheese or pasteurized process Gruyere cheese is not more than 44%. The moisture content of pasteurized process Limburger cheese is not more than 51%.
The fat content (dry basis) of pasteurized processed cheese cannot be less than 47% except that the fat content of pasteurized process Swiss cheese is not less than 43% and the fat content of pasteurized process Gruyere cheese is not less than 45%.
The emulsifying agents prescribed for use in the manufacture of pasteurized process cheese are one or any mixture of two or more of the following: monosodium phosphate, disodium phosphate, dipotassium phosphate, trisodium phosphate, sodium metaphosphate (sodium hexametaphosphate), sodium acid pyrophosphate, tetrasodium pyrophosphate, sodium aluminum phosphate, sodium citrate, potassium citrate, calcium citrate, sodium tartrate, and sodium potassium tartrate.
Pasteurized process cheese food is prepared in a manner similar to that of pasteurized processed cheese except that the moisture content is not more than 44% and the fat content is not less than 23%. For pasteurized processed cheese food, addition of cream, milk, skim milk, buttermilk, cheese whey and any of the foregoing from which part of the water has been removed can be used. Anhydrous milkfat, dehydrated cream, albumin from cheese whey and skim milk cheese can also be used in pasteurized processed cheese food. The same emulsifying agents permitted in the manufacture of pasteurized processed cheese can also be used in the manufacture of pasteurized processed cheese food.
Pasteurized process cheese spread is prepared in a manner similar to pasteurized processed cheese and pasteurized processed cheese food. The moisture content of a pasteurized processed cheese spread is more than 44%, but not more than 60%, and the fat content is not less than 20%. The same emulsifying agents can be used. In addition, the use of gums is permitted in the manufacture of pasteurized processed cheese spread. The gums can be selected from the group consisting of carob bean gum, gum karaya, gum tragacanth, guar gum, gelatin, sodium carboxymethyl cellulose, carrageenan, oat gum, sodium alginate, propylene glycol alginate and xanthan gum. The total weight of the gums cannot be more than 0.8% of the weight of the finished pasteurized processed cheese spread.
It would be desirable to provide a non-fat natural cheese which emulates the body and texture of natural cheese which contains substantial levels of milk fat. With increasing consumer awareness, the focal point of the food industry is on reducing fat and calorie consumption. Low-fat, low calorie foods, which look and taste similar to their full fat, higher calorie counterparts, are eagerly sought by the consumer. Researchers in the food industry have concentrated on developing food products which are nutritious and palatable and which contain substantially reduced levels of fat containing ingredients. This is particularly true in the dairy industry, where low calorie, low-fat products, such as skim milk, yogurt and reduced fat ice cream have been successfully marketed. The high fat levels associated with processed cheese products have been thought to be necessary to maintain a desirable creamy mouthfeel associated with pasteurized processed cheese products. The combination of high total solids, contributed in part by the high fat content, and the relatively low pH have been necessary to provide shelf stability in shelf-stable, pasteurized process cheese products.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a method for producing a non-fat natural cheese from skim milk or skim milk cheese.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for producing a non-fat natural cheese from skim milk or skim milk cheese which has the body and mouthfeel of natural cheese.